The purpose of this project is to evaluate the tumor infiltrating inflammatory cells in patients with carcinoma of the breast. In addition the regional lymph node lymphocytes and the peripheral lymphocytes will also be evaluated. Histology and histochemistry will be performed to evaluate the host reaction to the tumor and also to enumerate the lymphocyte cell populations, plasma cells and macrophages infiltrating the tumor by histochemical techniques. The tumor infiltrating lymphocytes will be extracted from the breast cancers and cell surface markers will be analyzed on the tumor infiltrating lymphocytes, the peripheral blood lymphocytes and the regional lymph node lymphocytes. Since the cell yields from this extraction procedure will probably be low the T cells will be expanded with T cell growth factor and the B cells will be expanded with Epstein-Barr virus. The expanded T cells will be evaluated for their cytotoxic capacity against breast cancer cells both atologist and allogeneic and the B cells will be evaluated for their ability to produce anti-oncofetal antigen antibody. The result of the histology, histochemistry, cell surface markers and functional assays will be correlated with the stage of the disease, the disease free interval, and survival. It is anticipated that this evaluation of the nature of the tumor infiltrating inflammatory cells will provide insights into the host tumor relationship and have prognostic significance.